food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mung Bean Soup
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Support |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Butter Tea |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Hermit Crab |fa2 = Conchi |recipe = Steamed Unagi |food type = Beverages |birthplace = China |birth year = Before 10th century |cn name = 绿豆汤 |personality = Cheerful |height = 156 cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Yūki Kana |cvcn = Er Jiao (二娇) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = |quote = Isn't it lovely, to enjoy a tranquil life~ |bio = A girl with supernatural luck, a bright smile, and a candid personality. She is surprisingly wise, and sometimes reveals poignant insight that seems inconsistent with her appearance. She is interested in medicine, and also reads books on herbal remedies. She always adds herbal medicine to her Recipes--her intent is to improve everybody's health, but it results in the food looking unappetizing. |food introduction = In the past, drinking Mung Bean Soup was one of the many ways to beat the summer heat. It was popular because it quenched the thirst in addition to dispelling heat. Therefore, not only are its healing qualities recorded in many medical books, it also receives a warm welcome from the public during the summer. |acquire = *Events *Team Up (Uke Mochi (Enhanced) Hard) *Token Shop (Random SR Shard II) |events = *Where's Mung Bean? *Get Warmed Up *Anniversary Bounty Mission *Starry Brilliance (Super) *Mellow Memory (Super) *Firework World |power = 1335 |atk = 45 |def = 16 |hp = 412 |crit = 693 |critdmg = 685 |atkspd = 439 |normaltitle = Lucky Hit |normal = Mung Bean grabs the branch out of Mung Bean Soup's hand and makes a run for it, only to crash into a teammate. Restores 20 HP to the team member with the lowest HP percentage, and grants them invulnerability for 1 second. |energytitle = Grant a Wish |energy = Mung Bean Soup raises her mung bean branch and shakes it, restoring 220 HP to the team member with the lowest HP percentage, while also removing all negative effects from all team members. |linktitle = Super Grant a Wish |link = Mung Bean Soup raises her mung bean branch and shakes it, restoring 264 HP to the team member with the lowest HP percentage, while also removing all negative effects from all team members. |pair=Butter Tea |name = |contract = This is our first time meeting. Master Attendant, I'm Mung Bean Soup, and this little guy is Mung Bean...hmm...it's just a bit shy at first...okay, okay, don't hide, Mung Bean, come say hello to Master Attendant! |login = Do you like Mung Bean? It's easy to get along with~ ...Ah~ Ah~ Don't splash water all over Master Attendant, Mung Bean! |arena = This place looks really interesting! Mung Bean, you're happy too! Ehehe... |skill = If you don't try, how will you know?!? |ascend = The wind is carrying a nice aroma~ Even Mung Bean is excited, ehehe... |fatigue = There are still a lot of books that I haven't read...hm...but...they're...a bit difficult... |recovering = Master Attendant, I found an interesting book! Do you want to read it together? |attack = Mung Bean, come back here! We're getting ready to set out! |ko = Clearly......I still have a lot to do... |notice = Master Attendant, the food is ready! Do you want to add some of these herbs I just gathered? |idle1 = We can't run away, I understand, we can't run away... If we run this time, next time we'll always say "next time". So, which herbs should I add this time to make this work? |idle2 = Hahaha...Mung Bean, cut it out! Hahaha...cut it out, Master Attendant is resting~ Let's go outside and play! |idle3 = Master Attendant, you can't run wild like Mung Bean, if you do you'll catch a cold! Every book says so! |interaction1 = Master Attendant, do you know how to read this word? ...Ah! Mung Bean, don't steal my book, you're going to get it wet! |interaction2 = This is the tonic I just made. The book said goldthread clears heat and eliminates dampness, so I tried adding a bit. Master Attendant, will you taste it? |interaction3 = Don't be sad Master Attendant! Good fortune comes and goes~ |pledge = I know there are a lot of things I can't do for Master Attendant. Even so, I want to stay by your side. I… I like you, Master Attendant. |intimacy1 = It's strange, all of my happy memories involve Master Attendant! Master Attendant, what about you? |intimacy2 = As long as you have people you care about, every day will be a blessing. |intimacy3 = No matter what time it is, I'm always happy to see you Master Attendant. |victory = I had good fortune this time, hehe~ |defeat = I don't...want to see Master Attendant's worried face... |feeding = Master Attendant, you're amazing! You always know what I want to eat! |skin = Warm Hands |skin quote = Hey-- hey-- Mung Bean, are you cold? No problem! Drink this and you'll warm right up... |skin acquire = Get Warmed Up event. |notes= *The book in her basic art is the Compendium of Materia Medica, a Chinese herbology volume written by Li Shizhen. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}